cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Calamitous
- Frankenstein's Monster= }} |caption = Professor Calamitous in UNBSX |alias = Professor Calamitous |show = The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius |first = "Professor Calamitous, I Presume", March 14th, 2003 |sex = Male |age = 60's |species = Human |eyes = Black |hair = Bald (Gray) |relatives = Beautiful Gorgeous (daughter) |friends = Syndicate of Evil |enemies = Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Cindy, Goddard |occupation = Scientist |residence = Retroville}} Finbarr Calamitous, better known as Professor Calamitous or simply as Calamitous, is a villain appearing in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. He is the main antagonist of the series, and also the most recurring one in the Nicktoons Unite! games. He is Jimmy's nemesis, Beautiful Gorgeous' father, and Ms. Fowl's former student (despite his age, though he could've been held back several times). He may be in his 50's, 60's, or in his early 70's. Nicktoons Unite! Professor Calamitous appears as the main antagonist, and leader of the Syndicate of Evil, in Nicktoons Unite!. One day he was spying on Jimmy who was working on a device to travel between dimensions. Professor Calamitous copied this and gathered the strongest villains of three other dimensions to form a Syndicate. They were planning on stealing the energy of each dimension, create a Dooms Day Device, and then take them over. However their plan was stopped by the heroes. Professor Calamitous is the only character who you don't fight as a single boss. Instead you immediately fight him along with the other Syndicate members in the Universal Doomsday Machine. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Professor Calamitous once again returns as the main antagonist of the game, this time of Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. He wanted to win the Villain of the Year award and had set up a perfect plan for it. He kidnapped the fairies from the Fairy World and put them into containers. Then he ordered lots of Krabby Patties, without paying, and fed them to the fairies. Because of this the fairies would fart magical gas. He also stole ghost energy. Fusing the ghost energy with the magical gas made up for the fuel for his Toybot army. With that army he was planning on taking over the world. Professor Calamitous however was eventually defeated by the heroes. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X , Professor Calamitous appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He was included because he had been the main antagonist in previous Nicktoons Unite! games. He fights in his Calamibot, however a redisign of it because his old one looked to fragile. Bio The nemesis of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius, Professor Calamitous is one of the most brilliant, evil minds on the planet, and would certainly be the most dangerous villain in the Nicktoons universe, if ONLY he could finish what he starts. Though he has since taken therapy to alleviate this problem, the Professor has a nasty habit of leaving important tasks unfinished, which often leads to his downfall. The Calamibot, his battlesuit and bodyguard, is a technologically advanced robot capable of inflicting a lot of damage, and, after upgrading it with the help of Beautiful Gorgeous, his daughter and a chopped up Cadillac, it is better than ever and ready tot ake down Neutron. Alas, however, despite its heavy upgrades, the Professor has still neglected to install a bathroom. Special Powers *Wrist mounted flamethrowers *Electrified Glove Units *Back-Mounted Rocket Pack for flight *Jet propulsion system for ground travel *Durable armor plating Quotes Intro: *"Today is the day you meet your end at the hands of....uhm...uh. You know what, forget it." *"Pay no attention to the short, near-sighted man entering this towering hulk of technological perfection!" *"Annoying sponge! I'll use you as a loofah when I through with you!" (Intro against Spongebob) *"Well, well. Looks like I found some new parts for my Calamibot." (Intro against Jenny) *"Neutron! At last, we meet again! Prepare to meet your, uhm...uhh. WHATEVER." (Intro against Jimmy Neutron) *"I'll make you wish you were still stranded in space, boy." (Intro against Sheen) *"Your ghostly powers may have defeated the Syndicate and my army of Toybots, but you won't defeat me!" (Intro against Danny Phantom) *"No two-bit superhero will win against me, you fools!" (Intro against Man-Arctica or Really Really Big Man) *"Turn and run now, child, or I shall show you the true meaning of evil!" (Intro against Black Cuervo or Vendetta) *"What a truly happy reunion this would have been, dear daughter....if you had chosen not to fight me." (Intro against Beautiful Gorgeous) *"A man of mystery you may be, but you will not catch Finbarr Calimitous by surprise!" (Intro against Mr. Smith) *"You think your primitive weapons can stop ME? PAH!" (Intro against Asami) *"The Evil Syndicate is here! Now you meet your DOOM." (Intro if team consists of Vexus, Technus, Beautiful Gorgeous, Ooblar, Lord Dregg, Plankton, Dr. Blowhole, Black Cuervo, and/or Azula) *"A hero for hire? If you're any good, I'll pay you to fight for me instead!" (Intro against Misty) *"You have a lot of nerve to oppose me...!" (Intro against Karai if he speaks first) *"You DARE oppose me with such a primitive toy? Hahahahaww!!!" (Intro against Rocko) *"Such a brilliant mind. Pity it pales in comparison to my own!" (Intro against Dr. Blowhole) *"You will regret this decision, you wretched little invertebrate!" (Intro against Plankton) Win Pose: *"Victory is MINE! Mwahahaha!!" *"Let it be known! This day, nay, this century, belongs to Professor Finbarr Calamitous!" *"Face it, you never stood a - er. Darn it, Finbarr, think, THINK! AGH. Forget it, my moment of glory is ruined." *"You'd have to wake up pretty early in the morning to outwit the great Professor Finbarr Calamitous! *"I CAN'T believe I still forgot to install a bathroom in this thing! AAAUUUUGHHH!!" *"At last, boy! The world is...uhh.....uhm. I won, end of story." (Win against Jimmy Neutron) *"I'll make good use of those parts when I turn them into my army of Toybots!" (Win against Jenny or Technus) *"Such a wasted effort from the so-called 'world's strongest man'!" (Win against Artie) *"Hero? My boy, you're just a kid with an overactive imagination!" (Win against Doug) *"Pathetic... you almost remind me of my daughter!" (Win Pose against Karai) *"Pity. You would have made an excellent addition to the Evil Syndicate." (Win against Amon) *"YOU....are grounded." (Win Pose against Beautiful Gorgeous) *"Ha, ha, haw....you are nothing but a minor nuisance, my dear." (Win Pose against Misty) *"I don't expect a pushover like you to bowl me over, you....uhm...uh. Er, what exactly -are- you supposed to be?" (Win Pose against Rocko) *"It'll be a cold day when I'm defeated by the bottom of the food chain, Sheldon." (Win Pose against Plankton) *"You may have the most brilliant mind where you come from, but here, it is Calamitous whose mental might reigns supreme!" (Win Pose against Dr. Blowhole) *"The Nicktoons have united...in FAILURE!" (Win Pose against team consisting of Jimmy, Danny, Timmy and/or Spongebob) Victory Screen: *"Mwah ha, ha, ha!! Today is the day that I, Professor Finbarr Calamitious, has...uhh.....uhm, er... you know what, I win, let's just leave it at that." *"Who said I never finish anything? I certainly ended you, didn't I?" *"What? I did take therapy to stop my habit of not finishing anything. Some habits are simply hard to, uhm. Er.... break." *"The Evil Syndicate will trump you goody-two shoes at every turn!" *"Failure is beneath me, but apparently, not for the likes of you." *"I really wished I hadn't forgotten to install a bathroom in this thing. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to go when you're flying several hundred miles above sea level?" *"Wonder why it's been a while since you last saw me? I had bigger, better plans! At least better than being hit in the face with orange snot or playing baseball with you twits at any rate!" *"Don't think I've forgotten about the time you and your daft friends left my lovely daughter stranded in space. This was more than personal!" (Victory Screen against Jimmy Neutron) *"I have better things to do than to be brought down by Neutron's idiot friend. Now SCRAM!" (Victory Screen against Sheen) *"Perhaps I have not adequately trained you in the ways of evil enough, dear daughter. I sensed a bit of hesitation in that battle." (Victory Screen against Beautiful Gorgeous) *"Your technology fascinates me. You have earned a place at the table....my dissection table, that is." (Victory Screen against Zim) *"So, you've worked for that Goobot and got traded for butter? Perhaps you would consider working for ME?" (Victory Screen against Ooblar) *"Now, you will surrender your secrets to me, or you will be DESTROYED!" (Victory Screen against Mr. Smith) *"Since you possess such technological savvy, I will give you an alternative. You will stay and help me finish my projects for global domination, or I will turn you over to Amon. What will it be?" (Victory Screen against Asami) *"Nicktoons Unite? Ha, ha, ha....not a chance." (Victory Screen if he defeats a team consisting of Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner or Spongebob if Jimmy was not the last to be defeated) Miscellaneous: *"Calamitous is here!" (Tag In) *"My habit of not finishing anything ends here and NOW!" (DHC #1) *"The game is OVER!" (DHC #2) *"No! I will not be....finished....like this!" (K.O. if hit by a soft blow) *"NO! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAAAIN!!!" (K.O. if hit by a hard attack) Taunts *(chuckles) *"I scoff at you, you....(ahem) never mind." Halloween Costume Name: Frankenstein's Monster Inspired By: "Frakenstein" by Mary Shelley Bio: MWA HA HA HA! It's alive! It's ALIVE!!! Now I'll show those pesky kids what a real monster is like! I'll admit, I was inspired by one of my favorite classic novels for this one. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got work of the nasty, nefarious kind to do, so let me just climb in here, and... Wait a second. ARGH. I STILL FORGOT TO INSTALL A BATHROOM IN HERE. WHY. Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing Professor Calamitous appeared as a playable racer in Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing. He is an unlockable racer in this game. He appeared in the game because he was the main villain of Nicktoons Unite!. Gallery Professor_Finbar_Calamitous.png|Professor Calamitous as he appears in Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Nicktoons_professor_calamitous_halloween_by_neweraoutlaw-d68ngdm.png|The Frankenstein Monster Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:Male Category:Unlockable Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Nicktoons Unite! Character Category:Nicktoons Racing Character Category:Robot Category:Boss Category:Chronicles of illusion characters